Flame of Love
by YuriChan220
Summary: Number one Rule: Do not make Homura angry.


**Flame of Love**

 **Pairing: Homura x Yuyaki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: I'm back with this pairing once again~! I just LOVE Homura's Crimson Form so much, I decided to use it here. Ehehe~! Hope you enjoy~!**

Homura can sense danger. And someone in trouble. She was sorting out some laundry when she just felt a chill run down her spine. She doesn't know why, but as the leader of her Crimson Squad, she cannot hesitate to find out. Letting her team know that she'll be gone for a while, she wastes no time to rush out of the hideout and use her ninja speed to go from one place to another, unseen. She feels she is getting closer and closer to where she can hear some growling and screaming of someone familiar.

"Yuyu-chan!" Homura gasps. With a burst of speed, she rushes towards that location as fast as she could.

 ****Meanwhile****

Yuyaki is battling a tough female yoma, who is a demon with wings and sharp talons. Apparently, Yuyaki isn't doing very well, despite her going in her Insane Mode. The demon is too fast and strong for her and the tanned girl is just getting beaten. Sure she landed a few hits with her dual blades here and there, but the demon gained the upper hand and Yuyaki got hit from all sides. She lost one of her swords in the process. She wonders if she can go on any longer if this keeps up. She wants to keep fighting, but the huge impact from the yoma's talons weakened her and thus made her drop down to one knee, losing the grip on her other sword. She's now defeated and is about to be pummeled by the yoma. She shuts her eyes tightly, bracing for the impact when she hears a battle cry from none other than Homura herself.

A high jump kick is delivered to the face, sending the demon flying super fast towards several trees, knocking them over. She lands on her feet next to the fallen Yuyaki and gasps at the horrible sight after taking notice.

"Yuyu-chan!" Homura cries running to her aid. "Are you okay!?"

"H-Homura….s-san…" Yuyaki says quietly. "The…the yoma…she….she's too strong…."

Homura grits her teeth. Just looking at Yuyaki's weak expression and battered body just makes her super angry. "I'm stronger…" She turns toward the demon who lands before them, screeching. "You dare…hurt my one and only love?" She draws out her one sword behind her back as her black hair slowly turns flaming red. "Guess again…cause I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" Flames burst from her hair as her pony-tail disappears and replaced by very long, loose crimson tresses, swaying gracefully.

"Homura…san…" Yuyaki whispers in awe. She is mesmerized by Homura's Crimson Form. The way her hair is fiery red and her sword is flaming up as well.

"Get ready, yoma!" Homura growls as she grips on the handle of her sword.

The demon charges at Homura, trying to slash her with its large talons, but to its surprise, it has no effect on her. Crimson Homura took it like it was nothing. The demon tries again and again, but nothing seems to work. Crimson Homura just closes her eyes, absorbing the attacks for a bit before opening them, with fire appearing in her eyes. She raises her sword as she jumps in the air. The flame on her sword glows brighter and gets hotter and then strikes her opponent, hard. Contact with her flaming sword sends the demon on fire, thus leaving a deep cut on its arm. Crimson Homura doesn't give it a chance to do anything as she moves as fast as the speed of light, striking it back and forth a couple times and then the third time, she raises her sword high and strikes it diagonally downward, sending a trail of flames following, thus hitting the demon greatly. Crimson Homura lets out another battle cry as flames burst around her and charges at the demon one last time. She raises her sword and slashes the yoma, cutting it and then burst into flames soon after sliding to the other side of the demon. Crimson Homura relaxes her stance as the demon explodes, never to be heard from again. She pants a little and turns toward the fallen Yuyaki. She sheathes her sword and runs toward her girlfriend, gets on her knees, picking her up tenderly.

"Yuyu-chan! Yuyu-chan!" she cries.

No response.

"Yuyu-chan!" Crimson Homura shouts again.

Yuyaki's eyes flutter open. Her vision slowly clears to see Crimson Homura looking down at her, tears threatening to spill.

"Homura…san…" she says quietly.

"Oh, thank God!" Crimson Homura tries to hold back her tears, but can't help herself. She gently, but firmly hugs her beloved. "Thank god, Yuyu-chan! I'm glad you're okay!"

Yuyaki smiles weakly as she hears her lover start crying. She fought with everything she had in her body to save the one she loves. And she's very happy. After pulling away, with a few sniffles here and there, Yuyaki just smiles at Crimson Homura, gently raising her hand and wiping some of the remaining tears.

"It's okay…Homura-san…" she whispers. "I'm…fine thanks to you. You saved my life…"

"Yuyu-chan…" Crimson Homura chokes a sob.

"I love you, Homura-san." Yuyaki says, cupping both hands to her cheeks.

"I love you too, Yuyu-chan."

Both lean in and share a passionate, loving kiss. This causes the flames in her hair to die down, back to its original color, but it remains loose. Another threat has been thwarted and it's all thanks to Crimson Homura. And Yuyaki is very grateful for her rescue.

 **A/N: Sorry if it's short, but that's all I can think of just to write my favorite part. Ehehe~! Review please if you can.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


End file.
